marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Versus
Bags to Riches Spider-Man (Bag-Man) Avenging Angel Angel (All New X-Men) Real McCoy Beast (Classic) Predator & Prey Black Panther (T'Challa) Hollowpoint Kiss Black Widow (Grey Suit) High Stakes Blade (Daywalker) Stay On Target Bullseye (Classic) First Avenger Steve Rogers (Super Soldier) Fly-Fight-Win Captain Marvel (Modern) Real Steel Colossus (Classic) Eye for an Eye Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men) Fatal Attraction Daken (Classic) Blind Justice Daredevil (Man Without Fear) Weapon Tex-Mex Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) Doctor's Orders Doctor Doom (Classic) Eight Is Enough Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Strange Days Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Assassin for Hire Elektra (Assassin) Ragin' Cajun Gambit (Modern) Lethal Intent Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) No Good News Hawkeye (Hawkguy) Unholy Outlaw The Hood (Classic) Smash Hit The Hulk (Indestructible) Hotshot Human Torch (Classic) Fist Bump Iron Fist (Immortal Weapon) Double Shot\Heavy Metal Iron Man (Model 40) Teenage Riot Kamala Khan (Ms. Marvel) God of Lies Loki (Dark Reign) Sticks and Stones Luke Cage (Hero for Hire) Magnetic Mayhem Magneto (Classic) Identity Thief Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Fresh Cut Psylocke (Classic) Army of One The Punisher (Dark Reign) Blue Shift Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) KRAKADOOM! Ragnarok (Dark Avengers) Most Wanted Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) Top Gun Sam Wilson (Falcon) Red Shift Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Starfall Sentry (Dark Avengers) Trial By Combat She-Hulk (Modern) Webslinger Spider-Man (Classic) Cover Squirrel Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) Hooked on a Feeling Star-Lord (Peter Quill) Category-5\Perfect Storm Storm (Mohawk) Behold Thanos Thanos (Modern) Big Thunder\Lord of Thunder Thor (Modern) Made Man Vision (Android Avenger) Sharp Dressed Wolverine (Patch) Right-Hand Man Agent Coulson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) Stars and Strikes America Chavez (Young Avengers) Half-Inch Hero Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Checkmate Bishop (Classic) Nine Lives Black Cat (Master Thief) Wakanda Forever Black Panther (King of Wakanda) Web of Spies Black Widow (Infinity War) Blood for Blood Blade (Modern) Worth It Captain America (Worthy) Fight and Flight Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Slice and Dice Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Double Jeopardy Cloak & Dagger (Classic) -Red-Eye- Cyclops (Classic) Sunday Night Fever Dazzler (Classic) Pool Party Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force) RRRRAAAWWWR! Devil Dinosaur (Gigantic Reptile) Tough Luck Domino (X-Force) Drax (The Destroyer) Elektra (Unkillable) Mind like a Diamond Emma Frost (Astonishing X-Men) Sworded Affairs Gamora (Awesome Mix Volume 2) Just a Phase Ghost (Quantum Thief) Vicious Cycle Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) Out of Arrows Hawkeye (Ronin) Fowl Play Howard the Duck (Howard, a Duck) Trial By Fire Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Ice Breaker Iceman (All New X-Men) Invisible Woman (Classic) Last Defender Iron Fist (Danny Rand) Iron Man (Hulkbuster) Grey Matter Jean Grey (All New X-Men) Here to Chew Bubblegum Jubilee (Uncanny X-Men) Stop at Nothing Juggernaut (Fear Itself) Hard Nock Life Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) Constant Kraven Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) Lockjaw (Royal Bulldog) Cage Match Luke Cage (Power Man) Disappearing Act Magik (Classic) Big Bangs Theory Medusa (Inhuman Queen) Web 2.0 Miles Morales (Spider-Man) Morse Code Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) Less Talk, M.O.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K. (A.I.M. Overlord) Moon Knight (Marc Spector) Mordo (Master of the Mystic Arts) Stretch Goals Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Smoke and Mirrors Mysterio (Quentin Beck) From the Depths Namor (The Sub-Mariner) Piece By Piece Nebula (Infinity War) Too Many Secrets Nick Fury (Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Staff Appreciation Day Nico Minoru (Runaways) Devil You Know Nightcrawler (Classic) Nova (Sam Alexander) For Victory Peggy Carter (Captain America) Professor X (Charles Xavier) Night Prowl Prowler (Aaron Davis) Quake (Daisy Johnson) Immortal Rage Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) Riri Williams (Ironheart) Best Buds Rocket & Groot (Awesome Mix Volume 2) Rogue (Classic) To The Teeth Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Close Air Support Sam Wilson (Captain America) Sandman (Flint Marko) Mother of Invention Shuri (Master Engineer) Main Stage Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) Porcine of Interest Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) Made-Up Name Spider-Man (Infinity War) Future Shock Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Star-Lord (Legendary Outlaw) Business as Usual Talos (Skrull Warlord) Watch and Learn Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Balancing Act Thanos (Endgame) Raging Fire The Hulk (The Main Event) Rock Me Amadeus The Hulk (Totally Awesome) Let's Be Frank The Punisher (Max) Idol of Millions The Thing (Classic) Prove Your Worth Thor (Goddess of Thunder) Scrapper 142 Valkyrie (Asgardian Warrior) Venom (Agent Venom) Tongue Lashing Venom (Eddie Brock) Junkyard Wars Vulture (Adrian Toomes) 21 Guns War Machine (James Rhodes) Winsome, Lose Some Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Something Wiccan Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) Cold War Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) Right As Rahne Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) Wolverine (X-Force) Track and Slash X-23 (All-New Wolverine) Yondu (Awesome Mix Volume 2) Category:Versus